


Don't Stop Me Now

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants Derek to stop running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write some not!porn or porn for Riina but then this happened and it's not not!porn and it's not porn. Oops. (If you're curious as to what not!porn is look at the story I wrote called [Don't Think](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6345238/1/Don-t-Think) (I'm sorry, it's a Glee fic)) Anyway, this story didn't work as planned but I liked it. I hope you do too.
> 
> The book I am referencing is _The Alvin Maker Series_ by Orson Scott Card.

"Derek." Stiles panted, breath forming in the air, "You gotta stop running, man."

Derek turned around and glanced at Stiles, his arms were wrapped around himself, trying to stop the cold. His coat was inside the house. "You have to stop chasing, Stiles." He said just loud enough for Stiles to hear.

Stiles shrugged with a humorless crooked smiled, "I don't see how I can. You run faster than me, dude."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Stiles-"

"Gotta stop running, sometime." Stiles said, holding himself tighter. "Keeping pace with you is tough." He took a step forward, "Have you ever heard about the red string of destiny?"

"Tied to pinkies." Derek said, "You know werewolves don't have destined mates. Don't try to sell me on that bullshit."

"I read a book once," Stiles continued walking forward, "where there was a woman in a room and she was weaving, using a loom, y'know?" He made some sort of gesture that probably signified a loom before hugging himself once more, "And see, she wasn't making a blanket, because it was much too long and rough to be a blanket. Her mom, and her grandma, and great grandma - you get the idea, they've been weaving this thing. Some places were more bunched and some it was spread out. Ugly as hell." He laughed, "None of the colors went together.

"It was history - what they weaved. And each thread was a different person and you could follow that thread, dude, and you'd see how many people that person met, how many lives they changed. But you'd see the whole world as a whole, so it was cool. Like, the threads changed colors and things got full of knots and black during wars."

"What does this have to do with us?" Derek bit out, Stiles was almost in touching distance.

"My thread would follow yours, Derek. Don't think it wouldn't. It'd just be a hell of a lot easier if we were knotted together." He stopped in front of Derek. Smirking, he added, "That wasn't a reference to, y'know, knotting." He made some sort of gesture that probably signified sex.

Letting out a laugh, Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, "What am I going to do with you, Stiles?"

"I dunno, man. But I'm hoping the first thing you'll do with me is get me so hot cocoa, I'm freezing my balls off."

"I think I can do that." Derek grinned, thinking he'd let Stiles run beside him, instead of making him chase after.


End file.
